


Sunburnt

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol ends up having a sunburn from being outside in town too long.





	Sunburnt

“I told you, you’d burn,” Therese grumbled, following Carol inside their bedroom with a plastic bowl filled with cold water and dish sponge. She stood and stared at the older woman walking stiffly towards the full length mirror. She stepped behind her through the reflection.

“I’m red as a tomato,” Carol whined. She started lifting up her scoop neck blouse over her arms and head and tossed it on the floor; wincing how painful her burns were. She allowed Therese to dip and rinse the sponge inside the bowl of water before dabbing Carol’s pinkish red skin carefully to cool her off.

“Didn’t I say we were in town for too long?” Therese went on with the scolding.

“Yes, dear, you did say that,” Carol sighed, closing her eyes shut, sucking her breath. She kept still in her ivory brassiere and peach floral skirt while Therese pushed up parts of blonde hair to now press the sponge on the back of Carol’s neck.

Therese held the sponge back and stared for a long minute as she watched Carol open her blue eyes to look back at her in the mirror.

“We should have lobster tonight,” Therese joked.

“Hardy-har-har,” Carol replied sarcastically. She sucked her teeth loudly as soon as she felt Therese’s swift kiss land on her right bare shoulder.


End file.
